DON'T SAY GOODBYE!
by Chwyn
Summary: FF ini versi lisan dari MV Don't Say Goodbye. Kalaupun ada bagian yang berbeda, itu adalah penyesuaian dari Author agar alur ceritanya tidak aneh. HAEBUM. Kenapa saya tulis HAEBUM karena di ff ini Donghae Seme, Kibum Uke. Slight HAEHYUK dan SIBUM.


**Saya berniat untuk melanjutkan ff saya, tetapi karena tidak ada ide, saya memilih untuk menonton video dulu. Tiba di lagu Davichi – Don't Say Goodbye, saya tiba-tiba saja ingin menulis. Dan… jadilah ff ini. Ini ff ketiga saya dengan pairing lain—HAEBUM. Kenapa saya tulis HAEBUM karena di ff ini Donghae|Seme, Kibum|Uke. Slight HAEHYUK dan SIBUM. FF ini pure remake dari MV Don't Say Goodbye. Kalaupun ada bagian yang berbeda, itu adalah penyesuaian dari Author agar alur ceritanya tidak aneh. **

**Well, it's just a fanfiction, so take it easy! Happy reading ^^**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Genre**

**Romance, Angst**

**Rated**

**T**

**Disclaimer**

**All casts belong to God and themselves, but the ff is pure belong to me.**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai, AU, OOC, yang tidak suka jenis dan pairingnya terima kasih untuk tidak membacanya. NO BASHING! NO FANWAR! If you wanna flame, just flame the story and use nice words, I'll take the blame.**

**Summary**

**Oneulbam geu malmaneun marayo**

**Wae nal beorigo ganayo**

**Na maeumi apa gaseumi apa**

**Nunmul cha orayo**

**Aji geun annyeong urin andwaeyo**

**Neon geu ibeul deo yeoljima**

**Annyeongirago naege malhajima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ terlihat sedang mengamati sebuah bintang melalui teropongnya dari lantai dua rumahnya. Sesekali diputarnya lensa teropongnya untuk mengatur besar kecilnya objek yang sedang diamatinya. Langit sangat cerah malam ini, sehingga dia bisa mengamati bintang dengan jelas. Ditulisnya beberapa keterangan mengenai hasil pengamatannya ke dalam sebuah buku. _Namja_ tersebut memang sedang meneliti sebuah bintang untuk tugas kuliahnya. Setelah melihat sekali lagi melalui teropongnya, _namja_ tersebut mengatur agar teropongnya tetap pada posisi semula sehingga dia bisa mengamati keadaan objek penelitiannya dari waktu ke waktu. Setelah menuliskan semua pengamatannya untuk malam ini, _namja_ tersebut memutuskan untuk menikmati suasana malam yang bertaburkan bintang di padang rumput yang terdapat persis di seberang jalan di depan rumahnya.

_Namja_ itupun mengambil buku tulisnya, berjaga-jaga kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi di atas langit sana yang lewat dari pengamatannya melalui teropong. Dengan langkah bergegas dituruninya tangga samping rumahnya yang langsung membawanya keluar ke halaman. Saat tiba di anak tangga terakhir, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara dari arah samping kirinya._ Namja_ tersebut berbalik dan melihat sebuah bungkusan dari kantong plastik besar berwarna hitam. _Namja_ tersebut yakin suara yang baru didengarnya berasal dari bungkusan tersebut. Belum selesai dia menebak apa isi dari bungkusan tersebut, bungkusan itu bergerak-gerak. Dengan takut-takut, _namja_ tersebut memberanikan diri mendekati bungkusan tersebut. Dengan menggunakan kaki sebelah kirinya, _namja_ tersebut menyentuh bungkusan di hadapannya. Bungkusan itu kembali bergerak-gerak. Setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, _namja_ tersebut membuka bungkusan itu pelan-pelan.

"Hahh!" teriaknya panik saat melihat isi dari bungkusan di hadapannya yang tidak lain adalah seorang _namja_. _Namja_ tersebut kira-kira sebesar dirinya. Dia menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Sebagian wajah dan pakaiannya penuh kotoran. Dan sepertinya dia pingsan. _Namja_ tersebut memutuskan untuk menolongnya. Setelah menyimpan bukunya di ruangan tempatnya bekerja mengamati bintang, _namja_ tersebut turun kembali ke bawah. Diangkatnya tubuh _namja_ yang tadi ditemukannya ke atas. Tubuhnya lumayan ringan. 'Apa dia tidak makan selama berhari-hari?' pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Annyeonghaseyo_," sapa _namja_ tersebut saat melihat _namja_ yang ditolongnya sudah bangun. _Namja_ itu sangat terkejut mendapati dirinya terbangun di tempat asing. Tetapi _namja_ yang menolongnya hanya tersenyum menghadapi keterkejutannya. Dengan pelan, _namja_ tersebut melangkah mendekati _namja_ yang ditolongnya semalam. _Namja_ tersebut memandang waspada dan was-was kepadanya.

"Kau pasti lapar, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Makanlah," kata _namja_ tersebut sambil menunjuk makanan yang terhidang di meja melalui tatapannya.

_Namja_ yang ditolongnya mengikuti arah pandangan _namja_ tersebut. Walaupun di awal dia sempat ragu, tetapi setelah suapan pertama, dia langsung makan dengan lahap. Dia memang tidak makan selama berhari-hari. _Namja_ tersebut memperhatikannya makan sambil tersenyum. _Namja _itu berjalan ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih untuk _namja_ yang ditolongnya. Dia lalu duduk di depan _namja_ yang ditolongnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di halaman rumahku?" tanyanya. _Namja_ yang tadi ditolongnya hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu siapa namamu?"

"Kim Kibum," jawab _namja_ yang ditolongnya.

"Namaku Lee Donghae, kau bisa memanggilku Donghae. Lanjutkan makanmu, setelah itu mandilah."

Kibum kembali melanjutkan makannya. 'Pelan-pelan!' kata Donghae dalam hati. 'Mungkin dia masih syok, setelah mandi, aku akan menanyainya lagi.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae sedang menandai beberapa lokasi tempat bintang yang diamatinya biasa terlihat pada waktu-waktu lain saat Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi. Kibum memakai kemeja yang diberikan Donghae kepadanya. Kemeja itu terlihat kebesaran untuknya mengingat tubuhnya sedikit kurus karena sudah berhari-hari tidak makan. Donghae terpana memandangnya. Walaupun dia seorang _namja_, tetapi wajahnya lumayan manis untuk ukuran seorang _namja_.

Donghae berjalan ke arah kulkas. Bermaksud mengambil minuman untuk mereka berdua. Matanya tidak berhenti mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kibum. Bahkan saat dia membuka kulkasnya dia masih memandangi namja tersebut. Menyebabkan kepalanya terjepit pintu kulkas saat berbalik untuk melihat ke dalam kulkas minuman apa yang bisa diambilnya. Donghae mengaduh kesakitan. Donghae segera mengeluarkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kibum sedang melihat ke arahnya. Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol Donghae. Donghae membalas senyumnya dengan canggung. Dia sangat malu. Rasanya seperti tertangkap basah saat menyontek.

Hari-hari berlalu. Walaupun Kibum masih tidak bisa mengingat kenapa dia bisa dimasukkan di dalam bungkusan dan diletakkan di halaman rumahnya, tetapi Kibum ternyata _namja_ yang menyenangkan. Dia juga pintar. Terbukti dia bisa mengerti saat Donghae menjelaskan mengenai beberapa rasi bintang yang biasa terlihat di langit sebelah selatan Korea. Selain itu, Kibum juga tidak pernah menganggunya. Saat dia sedang sibuk mengamati bintang, Kibum akan duduk tenang sambil menggambar. Ya, Kibum juga pandai menggambar. Apapun masa lalunya, sepertinya _namja_ tersebut sangat suka menggambar. Atau bisa saja dia salah satu murid di sekolah seni. Atau mungkin saja dia adalah salah satu anak dari pelukis terkenal yang diculik, tetapi entah bagaimana caranya berhasil kabur. Donghae memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan mengenai _namja_ yang kini duduk di hadapannya sambil tersenyum memandangi gambar yang dibuatnya.

"Langit cukup cerah, kita bisa mengamati bintang di luar rumah. Bagaimana kalau kita ke padang rumput di depan sana?" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk padang rumput yang terletak di depan rumahnya. Kibum mengangguk senang.

Donghae mulai memisahkan teropongnya menjadi beberapa bagian agar lebih mudah dibawa. Kibum yang melihatnya berniat menolong.

"Biar kubantu," kata Kibum menawarkan bantuan.

"_Gwaencahanayo_, Kibum-_ah_, aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Tapi kau bisa membantuku membawakan tenda yang ada di sana," kata Donghae sambil menunjuk tenda yang ada di atas kursi. Kibum mengangguk senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum membantu Donghae mendirikan tenda. Setelah jadi, Donghae meulai menyusun teropongnya kembali. Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya, Kibum memilih berjalan-jalan di padang rumput tersebut. Kibum menghirup udara padang dalam-dalam. Dia merasa sangat bebas. Seperti terlepas dari sebuah ikatan yang selama ini membelenggunya. Tanpa sadar dia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sambil berputar-putar. Donghae yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum senang.

Senja mulai turun. Donghae memeriksa langit lewat teropongnya. Dia mengatur jarak pandang lensa teropongnya untuk mencari keberadaan bintang yang diamatinya. Setelah menemukannya, Donghae mengajak Kibum untuk melihatnya. Setelah melihat melalui teropong secara bergantian, Donghae menunjuk sebuah bintang di langit dan menyuruh Kibum untuk memerhatikannya.

"Itu dia bintang yang tadi kita lihat di teropong," kata Donghae sambil menunjuk ke langit.

"Oh," Kibum mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Donghae. "Itu, kan!" katanya semangat setelah menemukan bintang yang dimaksud.

"Iya, sekarang coba temukan yang ini," Donghae kembali mengatur jarak pandang lensa teropongnya dan menyuruh Kibum untuk melihatnya.

"Emmm, aku rasa yang di sana," tebak Kibum sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri.

"Kau benar, ayo coba lagi," ajak Donghae.

Setelah puas mengamati bintang, Donghae mulai menyalakan alat pemanggangnya. Mereka akan memasak barbeque sambil minum soda. Kibum juga ikut membantu. Mereka kini terlihat sedang makan sambil bergantian saling menyuapi. Kibum hendak menyuapi Donghae kembali saat dirasanya tangan Donghae memegang tangannya yang terulur. Donghae memakan potongan daging panggang yang dipegang Kibum dan memajukan tubuhnya kea rah Kibum. Dengan perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Kibum. Donghae membagi potongan daging yang ada di mulutnya kepada Kibum lewat ciumannya. Kibum mendorong bahu Donghae pelan karena malu saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kibum meletakkan garpu yang dipeganngya dan berjalan ke depan. Mencoba menenangkan degupan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat dengan menghirup aroma padang rumput dalam-dalam. Kibum tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian barusan. Setelah dirasanya cukup tenang Kibum berbalik dan mendapati Donghae tersenyum kepadanya. Donghae juga merasakannya. Sebuah desiran lembut di dadanya kala mencium Kibum. Lama dipandanginya punggung Kibum yang ada di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Saat Kibum berbalik, Donghae semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Tiba-tiba—

DEG.

Donghae melihat bayangan kekasihnya di wajah Kibum. Sudah lama Donghae tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang menghilang tiba-tiba setahun yang lalu. Donghae tidak pernah berhenti mencarinya, tetapi dia juga belum mendapat kabar apa-apa. Kekasihnya seolah hilang ditelan bumi. Berbagai cara telah Donghae tempuh untuk menemukannya, tetapi hasilnya nihil. 'Hyukkie-_ah_, kau di mana sekarang?' batinnya sedih. Kibum yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Donghae segera berlari menghampirinya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum sedang asyik menggambar saat Donghae menghampirinya. Penasaran dengan apa yang digambar Kibum, Donghae mencoba mengintip, tetapi Kibum langsung menutup gambarnya. Donghae berusaha merebut buku gambar yang dipegang Kibum, tetapi Kibum menghindarinya. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka berusaha saling merebut dan mempertahankan sambil tertawa-tawa. Tanpa menyadari ada seorang _namja_ yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka dari luar melalui dinding kaca yang tirainya terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum baru saja mandi. Dia bermaksud mengajak Donghae melihat bintang di padang rumput lagi saat melihat langit lumayan cerah. Dia segera keluar dari kamar. Saat hendak memanggil Donghae, Kibum melihatnya sedang tertidur di atas meja kerjanya. Kibum kembali ke dalam kamar dan mengambil sebuah selimut untuk menyelimuti Donghae. Kibum berjalan menuju meja kerja Donghae dan menyelimuti punggung _namja_ tersebut. Saat hendak kembali ke kamar, Kibum tidak sengaja melihat album foto di atas meja kerja Donghae.

Album tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan foto seorang _namja_—ya, dia cukup yakin yang ada di dalam foto tersebut _namja_—yang sangat manis berambut hitam dan memakai baju yang sekarang dipakainya. Dengan memberanikan diri, Kibum membuka-buka album foto tersebut dan mendapati banyak foto _namja_ yang sama dengan berlatar belakang padang rumput di depan rumah Donghae. Ada juga foto Donghae bersama namja tersebut. Di dalam foto tersebut terlihat Donghae sedang memeluk _namja_ tersebut dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang _namja_ itu. Sedangkan _namja_ berwajah manis tersebut meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher Donghae dengan manja. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. 'Siapa _namja_ ini?' tanya Kibum dalam hati. Donghae bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kibum segera meletakkan album foto yang dipegangnya dan berjalan agak menjauh.

"Kibum-_ah_," panggil Donghae.

"_Ne_, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kibum. Donghae mengangguk.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Hampir jam enam sore," jawab Kibum.

"Kau mau melihat matahari terbenam bersamaku?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Mereka kini berada di beranda yang terletak di lantai dua. Kibum duduk di sebelah Donghae. Angin bertiup lembut, tetapi lumayan dingin mengingat sekarang sudah hampir malam. Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. Donghae membiarkannya. Mereka menikmati matahari terbenam dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum mengganti saluran televisi yang sedang ditontonnya berkali-kali. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik. Tanpa mematikan televisi, Kibum meraih sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mulai membacanya. Donghae sendiri sedang membersihkan teropongnya saat ponselnya berdering.

"_Yoboseyo_," sapanya.

**"Aku ingin kau mengembalikan _namja_ yang sekarang ada di rumahmu!"**

"_Nuguya_?" tanyanya.

**"Aku adalah tunangannya."**

"Darimana kau tahu tunanganmu sedang bersamaku?"

**"Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana aku tahu."**

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

**"Langsung saja, Donghae _ssi_, kekasihmu ada padaku. Kalau kau mau dia kembali, kita bertukar. Kalau kau tidak mau, ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kekasihmu untuk selamanya."**

Donghae menegang seketika. Kekasihnya, kekasihnya yang sampai saat ini masih hilang ada pada orang yang mengaku sebagai tunangan Kibum. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Anda salah orang. Saya bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang Anda maksud," kata Donghae berusaha memancing penjelasan lebih banyak dari orang yang sedang menelponnya.

**"Tidak usah bertele-tele. Kau boleh melihat tayangan di televisi sekarang atau membaca koran hari ini." **Donghae buru-buru melihat koran hari ini yang belum sempat dibacanya.

"Di mana?" tanyanya cepat.

**"Di ujung padang rumput yang biasa kau datangi. Jam empat sore ini."**

Donghae menutup teleponnya. Dia menatap Kibum yang masih asyik membaca dengan pandangan nanar. Masih bingung untuk memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum sangat senang Donghae mengajaknya keluar. Mereka melewati padang rumput tanpa membawa apa-apa. 'Mungkin Donghae hanya ingin berjalan-jalan,' pikirnya dalam hati. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa berhenti sekalipun. Donghae berjalan di depan dan Kibum mengikutinya di belakang sambil tersenyum senang. Saat mereka hampir mencapai ujung padang rumput tersebut, Kibum tiba-tiba berhenti. Senyumnya langsung menghilang. Di depan sana, keluarlah tunangannya yang selama ini dihindarinya bersama seorang _namja_ yang ada di album foto Donghae dari dalam mobil.

Kibum bukannya tidak mengingat masa lalunya. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengingatnya. Kibum sudah bertunangan dengan seorang pengusaha kaya bernama Choi Siwon. Pertunangan ini sebenarnya dilakukannya karena terpaksa. Ayahnya berutang kepada Tuan Choi—ayah dari Siwon—bos di tempat ayahnya bekerja. Ayahnya harus berutang untuk membiayai ibunya yang sakit. Semakin lama, utang ayahnya menumpuk karena ibunya tidak kunjung sembuh dan harus bolak-balik berobat ke rumah sakit. Siwon yang memang tertarik kepada Kibum menggunakan alasan ini untuk mendapatkan Kibum. Siwon memang memanjakannya dengan semua kemewahan yang dimilikinya. Tetapi saat Kibum berdekatan dengan orang lain, Siwon akan marah dan memukulnya. Setelah tubuhnya babak belur, Siwon akan menangis dan langsung memeluknya sambil mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. Kibum mencoba bersabar, tetapi dia akhirnya menyerah dan memilih kabur.

Setelah meminta tolong kepada salah satu pembantu Siwon yang kasihan padanya, Kibum berhasil kabur. Dia masuk ke dalam sebuah kantong plastik hitam besar dan berpura-pura menjadi sampah. Sang pembantu yang menolongnya kemudian meminta izin kepada tuannya untuk membuang sampah. Walaupun sang majikan sedikit curiga melihat ukuran sampah yang akan dibuangnya, tetapi sang pembantu sudah menyiram Kibum dengan sayuran busuk agar baunya menusuk hidung dan tuannya memilih mengabaikannya. Sampai di luar, Kibum yang hendak keluar dari kantong plastik mendapat pukulan tiba-tiba di tengkuknya dan langsung pingsan. Pembantu yang menolongnya tiba-tiba memukulnya karena sang majikan mengikutinya keluar dan sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memperingatkan Kibum. Setelah meletakkan Kibum di atas mobil dengan bak terbuka yang sedang terparkir di samping rumah majikannya, sang pembantu bergegas masuk ke rumah tanpa mengetahui mobil tadi akan membawa Kibum ke mana.

Donghae berbalik dan menemukan Kibum berhenti. Donghae mendekati Kibum dan memegang tangannya. Bermaksud mengajaknya untuk terus berjalan. Kibum melepaskan pegangan tangan Donghae.

"Sirho!" tolak Kibum. Donghae memandangnya sebentar kemudian berbalik memandang kekasihnya yang sedang dirangkul oleh orang yang mengaku sebagai tunangan Kibum. Orang tersebut memberi isyarat untuk mendekat. Donghae kembali memandang Kibum lalu berjalan maju.

"_Kajima_!" kata Kibum memohon sambil memegang tangan Donghae. "_Kajima_, _kajima!_" Kibum masih terus berusaha menahan Donghae. Donghae memandangnya lagi dan semua kenangan yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Kibum langsung berputar di kepalanya. Tetapi Donghae melepaskan pegangan tangan Kibum dengan paksa dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Donghae akui dia memang mulai menyukai Kibum. Tetapi namja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah _namjachingu_nya. Orang yang selama ini selalu dicarinya. Lee Hyukjae. Hyukkienya. Donghae tidak tahu apa hubungan tunangan Kibum dengan Hyukjae, tetapi Hyukjae terlihat pasrah dan menurut kepadanya. Donghae tidak suka melihat Hyukjae yang tidak berdaya seperti itu. Dia mempercepat langkahnya. Sementara Kibum memandangnya pasrah. Tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ditahannya. Tubuhnya kaku seketika.

Saat tiba di hadapan Hyukjae, Donghae segera meraih Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya. Dan menuntun _namjachingu_nya kembali ke rumah. Walaupun Donghae merasa kasihan kepada Kibum, tetapi dia tidak harus memilih. Dan kalaupun dia harus mengulang pilihannya hingga berkali-kali, Donghae akan tetap memilih Hyukjae. Dia rela menukar apapun untuk mendapatkan Hyukkienya kembali. Apapun.

Siwon membawa Kibum yang terus menerus meronta dalam pelukannya ke mobil. Kibum hanya bisa memandangi Donghae yang terus berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkannya. '_Kajima_, Donghae-_ah_!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**_Annyeonghaseyo_**** ^^ ini ff ketiga yang saya buat dengan pair yang berbeda. Bagi yang mengenal saya dan pernah membaca ff saya, pasti tahu bahwa saya adalah seorang HAEHYUK shipper. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa membuat pairing HAEBUM dengan genre angst. Saya bisa saja memakai pairing HAEMIN, tetapi mengingat saya sudah pernah membuat ff KYUMIN dengan genre yang sama, dan saya juga sedih membacanya, jadi saya memilih cast lain. Kenapa bukan HAEHYUK saja sekalian? Karena saya hanya akan menangis saja membayangkannya tanpa pernah sempat menulisnya. **

***kalau boleh curhat sedikit nih, kalau tidak abaikan saja bagian ini* saya tidak bisa membuat ff selain ff HAEHYUK karena saya takut feelnya tidak dapat. Kalau saya sendiri sebagai Author tidak mendapat feelnya, apalagi pembaca ff saya. Oleh karena itu, di setiap ff yang saya buat dengan pairing berbeda, saya selalu memasukkan HAEHYUK di dalamnya. Kemarin di ff KYUMIN yang saya buat, slight HAEHYUK!brothership. Di ff WONKYU yang saya buat juga ada HYUKJAE. Tapi di situ kayaknya porsi HYUKJAE lumayan banyak, jadi ada yang tidak dapat feel WONKYUnya m(_ _)m semoga di ff HAEBUM kali ini, feelnya dapat. **

**Mengingat sebentar lagi bulan puasa, saya mau meminta maaf kepada reader_deul_ sekalian atas kesalahan saya, baik yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja m(_ _)m Selamat menantikan bulan Ramadhan dan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalakannya ^^**

**Kota Daeng, 14072012**


End file.
